Grown Up
by MeadowRose
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers are all grown up. The DHIs are disabled. Everything seems perfect... For now.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The Kingdom Keepers are all grown up. The DHIs are disabled. Everything seems perfect, for now._

**Meadowrose here! I've been a fan of Kingdom Keepers for only a year, but I LOVE it! Everything might not be acurate. Please tell me if there's something incorrect in the story. In case you are wondering, Finn is 18. Hope you enjoy this story =)**

**Chapter 1**

It was nearing midnight. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Finn was walking through the woods with Amanda. It was their first real date since what seemed like forever.

"It's so nice being out here with you." Amanda said. "It's nice to not have any more school distractions and with the Overtakers in jail. It's just so relaxing."

"But you have to admit that it's kind of boring without them." Finn said.

Amanda shrugged. She moved closer to Finn. Finn felt a pleasant chill run down his spine.

"Let's sit down somewhere, Finn." Amanda said.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Finn guided Amanda out of the forest and onto the beach. It wasn't the cleanest beach ever, but it was pretty beautiful. Finn pulled a beach towel out of his backpack.

The two sat down on the towel and looked up at the stars. Amanda sighed deeply. Finn looked over to her. She looked a little bit depressed.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"When the people took down our DHIs for maintenance, did you feel relieved or sad?"

Finn thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. I knew by 'maintenance' that they meant we wouldn't be able to cross back. I guess I'm somewhere in the middle. What about you?"

"Same."

Amanda held Finn's hand. When he was with her he felt like a teen again. Amanda leaned into Finn. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Life isn't the same without the DHIs." Amanda said.

Finn nodded. He was stupefied by Amanda's kiss.

They gazed at the stars for hours. Finn listened to Amanda pointing out constellations. She had learned it all from her new family, the Howards. She went on and on about the stars. Finn listened tentatively.

**~ Amanda POV ~**

Amanda saw the stars start to fade. The sun was rising. She looked over to Finn. He was sleeping. She decided to go for a little stroll along the beach side.

It was cold outside. But Amanda found it normal for five o' clock in the morning. It got colder the farther she got from Finn. Amanda turned and ran to Finn, but not fast enough. A wall of fire separated her from him.

"FINN!" Amanda screamed.

"Long time no see." A raspy voice said from behind Amanda.

Amanda spun around. Maleficent was standing a few yards away from Amanda.

"Fire wall? I don't remember that at all." Amanda said, trying to keep a cool head. "Who said you can't teach an old dog new tricks?"

"You haven't changed a bit Amanda." Maleficent said.

"I've retired being a Kingdom Keeper." Amanda said as she backed slowly away.

"Yes," Maleficent said. She stepped closer to Amanda. "But I have unfinished business with you."

Amanda looked over at Finn. Maleficent grinned sinisterly.

"Don't worry about you're little boyfriend." Maleficent said. "He'll be fine."-Amanda ran past Maleficent-"But _you_ won't be."

Amanda ran to the water where the waves crashed violently. She dived into the waves and paddled around the firewall. Maleficent hurled a fireball at Amanda. A wave extinguished it.

Amanda was on land and dashing for Finn. She was halfway there when a fireball whizzed past Amanda's ear.

"Finn, wake up!" Amanda pleaded. "Please!" Finn remained asleep.

"You're just as pathetic as I left you." Maleficent said.

A large rock wall blocked Amanda's path. She banged the wall with her fist. Amanda was trapped for sure this time. She spun around towards Maleficent. She was conjuring up another fireball.

"After all these years I thought you'd be more of a threat." Maleficent sneered. "I guess I was wrong."

Everything went black.

**~ Finn POV ~**

Finn felt a sharp poke in the arm. It was a little kid with a stick.

"Is he dead, Mommy?" The little boy asked.

"Honey, stop it!" The mom yelled.

Finn opened his eyes. He yelled when he saw that the little boy was right in front of his face. The boy screamed and ran to his mom.

"Creep!" The mom yelled. "Don't you scare my kid like that!"

"Sorry ma'am." Finn apologized. He looked around for Amanda. She was no where in sight. The sand was scorched though. "What happened?"

"There was a fire earlier this morning." The mom said. "It was unnatural."

"My girlfriend said that there was a wall of fire!" The little boy beamed. Finn could see that the kid had wanted to see it for himself. "She also saw some weird lady try to kill another girl."

"Amanda!" Finn shouted. He grabbed his pack and ran off before he could hear any more.

Amanda had been captured, but by who? Finn had a good intuition on who had done it. Finn pulled out his cell and dialed one of his old friends.

"Finn, it's seven in the morning!"

"Phil!" Finn said. Finn was glad to hear Philby's voice again. "Maleficent is back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! So I appreciate everyone who has been supportive. So If you are wondering later, Amanda is being held captive far below the Magic Kingdom. Finn contacted Philby last chapter and now they are getting their DHIs up and running, but they get caught. I'm not saying anymore. You will have to read this chapter to find out what happens. Plus, I like to hear from readers, so please review! =)**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Finn POV ~**

Finn met up with Philby outside the Magic Kingdom entrance. They hid in the blind spots of the security cameras. Philby inserted a wire of his own into the camera.

"We should be good for thirty minutes." Philby said. "The tech room should be near."

Finn and Philby silently ran through the entrance. The guard was thankfully sleeping. Finn looked up at the Magic Kingdom sign.

"Where dreams come true." Finn read. "Isn't that the truth!"

"Finn, stop getting distracted!" Philby hissed.

When the two were in the tech room Philby gawked at the computers. It was a nerd's paradise.

"It's better than I remembered." Philby said.

"Earth to Phil! Get our DHIs back up!"

"The computers have a password. Give me a second to crack it." Philby quickly typed on the keyboard. "I should've known! The password is 78593040261!"

"785 what?" Finn asked.

Philby ignored Finn. "All of our records for the DHIs are still here. All I need to do is enable them and we're good."

"Hurry up!" Finn whispered in Philby's ear. "I think security will be here any minute. We aren't kids anymore. They'll press charges!"

"Relax." Philby said calmly. "We have a half hour to go."

Finn tapped Philby's watch. It wasn't moving at all.

"You're watch is busted!" Finn said. He took out his phone and looked at it. "We're out of time!"

"I'm done." Philby said. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

Finn could hear footsteps behind them. They ran up a flight of stairs. Philby suddenly turned left and through a door. Finn followed him. They both turned into an elevator. Finn tapped the first floor button. Philby saw that the guards were coming through the hall.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" Philby hissed.

Once the security guards finally got close to the elevator the doors closed. Philby sunk to the floor.

"That was close." He said.

"Just wait," Finn said. "The real trouble is outside these doors. Did you bring the masks?"

"We probably should've put them on earlier." Philby said. "But, yes, I have them."

Finn slid the ski mask over his face. He looked over to Philby. His mask was pink.

"Pink?" Finn asked. "Really?"

"It's my cousin's mask." Philby said.

The elevator doors opened. Outside Finn could see the guards running towards them.

"Run!" Finn yelled.

Finn and Philby ran for the entrance. The guards were right on their tails. Suddenly Finn noticed that Philby was no longer next to him. A guard had tackled him.

"Keep going!" Philby yelled. "Don't stop!"

Finn ran faster, but he couldn't stop looking back at Philby. Finn looked forward. There was a guard running at him. Next thing Finn knew was that he was looking at pavement.

**~ Amanda POV ~**

Amanda twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Finn to rescue her. She was the damsel in distress as usual. It felt embarrassing. She was in a small prison far underneath Disney World. Amanda pressed herself against the wall of her cell. It was a dim white room that had a door with barred up windows. The place reminded Amanda of a psycho ward.

A pirate slid a plate of food through the horizontal bars. It clattered onto the floor. Amanda looked up at the pirate.

"You expect me to eat that?" Amanda snapped.

The pirate ignored her and walked away. Amanda rolled her eyes. She was irritated that she had been captured. The worst part was that it was on her date. The nerve of some characters!

Amanda grabbed the plate of food and studied it. The food was mainly apples.

"Like I haven't seen the poisoned apple before." Amanda scoffed.

She rolled the apples onto the floor. At least there was a chocolate bar to look forward to. Amanda was suspicious about it though, so she let it be.

Amanda passed the time by levitating the poison apples and tossing them against the wall. Soon there was no more apple left, just applesauce. Amanda got bored easily, so this was torture. Amanda took another look at the chocolate bar. She unwrapped it. Then sniffed it. It smelled fine.

"One bite couldn't hurt." Amanda said to herself.

She took a chunk out of the bar. It was mouthwatering. She sucked on it, savoring the flavor. It was irresistible. In minutes the candy bar was gone. Amanda licked the wrapper clean.

Suddenly, Amanda felt sleepy. Everything was foggy. Amanda looked around.

_Where am I again? _Amanda thought. _I wonder if Flynn's okay._

**~ Finn POV ~**

"This is terrible." Finn whispered in Philby's ear.

"Quiet!" One of the security guards yelled. "You're lucky we didn't call the cops immediately."

"There's no need to call the police." Finn looked to his left where a security guard was walking towards them. "I'll take them off your hands."

Finn and Philby were passed on to the security guard. He wore his cap tipped down to hide his face. Finn watched as he took them away from the others and out the entrance.

The guard took off his cap and let them go. Finn stared at the guard suspiciously. Then Finn realized something.

"Maybeck?" Finn asked.

Philby's eyes grew wide.

Maybeck nodded. "I became a security guard."

"Nice. Thanks for bailing us out by the way." Finn said. "Let's go, Philby."

"Why were you here anyway?" Maybeck asked. "Wait, were you fiddling around with the DHIs?"

Philby smiled unconvincingly. Maybeck groaned.

"Why would you do that?" Maybeck hissed.

"Maleficent escaped from jail and kidnapped Amanda." Finn explained.

Maybeck sighed. "I can't wait to see the looks on Charlene and Willa's faces when they arrive. Go get some sleep."

Finn smiled and ran all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter might be fast and confusing. Basically, the chocolate bar Amanda ate last chapter erased her memory. Maleficent makes Amanda believe that the Kingdom Keepers are evil and that Amanda is an Overtaker. I think that covers the confusing parts. The rest is a bit fast. I'm going to try to make the next chapter better. Hope you enjoy this one though. Please review =)**

**Chapter 3**

**~ Amanda POV ~**

Amanda woke up with a headache after eating the chocolate bar. She looked around the dim room. She couldn't remember where she was and why she was there. In fact, she couldn't remember anything. Amanda rubbed her temples, trying to make the pain in her head go away.

Then she realized that her hands were glowing. She looked at her reflection in a puddle in the corner. She looked like she was fifteen again. Amanda pinched her arm. This wasn't a dream.

"Hello?" Amanda called out. She pressed herself against the bars in the window.

The pirate looked over to Amanda. Amanda fell through the door. Not only did her head hurt, but now her whole body was in pain. Amanda looked around. She wasn't in her cell anymore.

The pirate ran out the hallway. Amanda followed him, hoping to find a way out.

Amanda heard voices from around the corner. One of the voices belonged to the pirate, but Amanda had no idea who the other one was. Amanda crept along the wall. The voices were more audible now, but not by much. Amanda peered around the wall.

The pirate turned towards her. Amanda snapped back behind the wall. She could've sworn they had seen her, but they kept on talking. Amanda risked glancing around the corner. The pirate was turned away from Amanda.

Amanda stepped out from behind her wall. She heard a creak from underneath her foot. The pirate swiveled in her direction. He stormed over to her and tugged her into a luxurious room with red velvet chairs and a small wooden coffee table. The pirate tied Amanda down to one of the comfy chairs.

A desk stood before Amanda. The lady behind the desk stared at the pirate as he finished tying Amanda down. The lady had green skin and wore a purple cloak. Amanda felt chilled to the bone the closer the woman got to her.

"Why did you tie up our newest member?" She asked.

"I thought she was the-"

"No, she isn't! She is our newest member." The lady gave Amanda a smile. "My apologies Amanda. He's new at this."

"What's going on?" Amanda asked as the pirate cut the rope restricting her of movement.

"When we had heard that the Kingdom Keepers had nearly killed you we came running. The Kingdom Keepers had knocked you out cold when we arrived. It must have wiped your memory clean." The lady explained. "They could've killed you if we hadn't made it in time."

"I could've sworn I was eighteen last night." Amanda said.

"Looks like someone had a crazy dream. But don't worry about a thing." The lady said. "We will take care of the Kingdom Keepers for you."

**~ Finn POV ~**

"Philby, why do you look fifteen again?" Finn asked Philby.

"I guess our DHIs have never been updated." Philby said. "They're still fifteen."

"How long is this going to take?" Charlene asked. "I have to model tomorrow at eight."

"I have a college soccer game early in the morning." Willa said.

"I don't know how long this will take." Finn said. "Amanda is being held captive somewhere around here."

"Shush!" Willa hissed. "I see an Overtaker by the firehouse."

The Kingdom Keepers scurried for cover. Finn hid behind a mailbox. He picked up a rock and threw it away from them. The pirate turned towards where the sound came from.

Finn took a deep breath and passed through the mailbox and tackled the pirate. The other DHIs came dashing out of their hiding places. Maybeck held the pirate down on the ground.

"Where are they keeping her?" Finn asked.

"I'm not talking to you." The pirate said.

Maybeck took out a taser and pointed it at the pirate's back.

"Talk or shock." Maybeck sneered.

"Where'd you get that?" Charlene asked.

"I brought it with me." Maybeck beamed. He turned back to the pirate. "Talk!"

"Underground." The pirate blurted. He pointed towards a bush. "Enter through there. Now get off of me."

Maybeck reluctantly got off of the cowardly pirate. Maybeck started for the bush when he turned around and pulled the trigger of his taser. The pirate twitched on the ground then went stiff.

"MAYBECK?" Charlene shouted.

"Come on, I never get to use the taser!" Maybeck complained.

Finn pulled back the brush to see a large hole. Willa stepped up from behind Finn. She sat down next to the hole and dropped a branch into the hole. Willa listened carefully for the stick to hit the bottom. After what felt like ages the stick landed with a silent thud.

"Well that's just great." Charlene said.

"It's not that big of a problem." Finn said. "We just need to go all clear. Then we won't even feel the impact."

Finn relaxed and felt his body tingle. He slipped inside the hole and fell all the way down onto a pile of hay. Finn brushed himself off. Maybeck fell next to Finn. Willa and Philby came down at the same time. Charlene screamed as she plummeted down the hole. She obviously wasn't calm. Hay sprayed everywhere when Charlene landed.

"At least this hay was here." Charlene said.

"This has been too easy." Finn said. "There's got to be a catch."

Finn found the door on the other side of the room. He turned the knob. Unlocked. He pushed open the door to find the hall abandoned. The jail cells were vacant and all that could be heard was the footsteps of Finn and the others.

Finn looked into all the cell doors. Each one was gross and mucky. Only one cell had a prisoner in it. A chocolate wrapper lay open on the floor and apple remains were smothered on the wall and floor. A girl was sprawled out on the floor unconscious. It was Amanda.

Finn passed through the door and shook Amanda's shoulders. Then Finn remembered that she too had crossed into her DHI form.

"Then where is Amanda's DHI?" Finn whispered to himself.

Finn ran out of the cell and met up with the others.

"Amanda is there but her DHI is gone." Finn said. Finn looked around. "Where's Philby?"

"Guys!" Philby yelled from the end of the hall. "Over here!"

Finn and the others rushed over to Philby. He was pointing towards a door with a note attached to it.

Willa went over to the note and read it aloud. "Tim, In case you missed the meeting _again_, we moved base to Yawron."

Philby didn't miss a beat. "Norway! They're hiding Amanda in Epcot."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, I probably suck at writing romance. Please tell me if I am! This chapter goes back and forth between Amanda and Finn's point of view. Hope you all enjoy. =)**

**Chapter 4**

**~ Finn POV ~**

"This way!" Finn yelled.

"What makes you think they're hiding in Maelstrom?" Willa asked.

"Intuition." Finn answered.

"Or the fact that there's a trail of rum heading into the ride." Philby said.

Charlene and Maybeck sat down in a Viking ship.

"We're going to see if there's anything on the ride." Charlene told Finn. "Want to come with us. We could use some extra eyes."

"Me and Philby will go if it's ok with Finn." Willa said.

"You all go. I'm going to look around here for an entrance." Finn said.

The ride whirred to life and Charlene, Maybeck, Willa, and Philby's boat lurched forward. Finn watched as their smiling faces disappeared through the tunnel. They were probably catching up for lost time. Finn could already hear Charlene laughing at one of Maybeck's jokes.

Finn skipped across a ship to the other wall. He balanced on a little ledge. Finn pressed his ear against the wall and knocked. The inched along the wall until he heard a hollow part of the wall. He knocked the hollow part again for good measures.

"Guys." Finn called out hoping the others could hear him. "I think I found the entrance."

But Finn felt that something was wrong. If this was the real entrance it would be heavily guarded, right? But then again the lack of guards might be just to mislead him. Finn didn't want to take a chance of missing Amanda. He pushed against the wall and it opened like a door.

Another door with a padlock was after the wall. Finn passed through it with ease. The padlock was probably to keep workers or guests out. They had to have remembered that DHIs could pass through things.

Finn stepped into a grand hall. At the end of the hall was _another _door. Finn silently tiptoed down the hall. Suddenly he heard a scream from the ride. It had come alive as usual. Finn had no time to waste. They could take care of themselves, right?

Finn leaned his ear against the steel door. He could hear Maleficent's raspy voice. A long forgotten chill went down Finn's spine.

"Amanda," Maleficent said. "We failed to take care of the Kingdom Keepers. They're on their way right now to take you away."

"I can take them." Amanda said bravely. "Let me do this."

"I'm not holding you back." Maleficent said. "In fact,"-The door snapped open and Finn tumbled onto the floor-"Why don't you start now?"

Finn felt a needle prick his skin and he fainted.

**~ Amanda POV ~**

Her blood boiled with hatred. Maleficent had told Amanda that this one was the leader, Finn. He was the one that had erased her memory. He was the one with the answers, and he was the one to blame.

"I want to have a private chat with him." Amanda said. "Keep the others occupied."

Finn lay unconscious on the floor. Amanda levitated him and sent him flying down the hall.

"That felt good." Amanda whispered to herself.

Amanda levitated Finn out the door. She followed after him. She levitated him over to the lake. Every fiber of her being wanted to drown him, but she set him down on a bench.

Amanda looked him over for any weapons. She found a strange small box in his coat pocket. It had a button on it. Something about it set Amanda off. She tossed it behind a tree. A metal file was stashed in his sock. Amanda threw it in the lake. Amanda patted Finn down. He was clean.

Amanda pulled a needle out of Finn's arm. He would regain conscious in a minute or less. Amanda backed away from him. She was anxious to get this started.

**~ Finn POV ~**

When Finn woke up the first thing that he was aware of was his blood pumping rapidly. The next thing he noticed was the fact that he was floating in mid-air. Finn looked around. He knew Amanda was doing this. He just didn't know why.

Finn suddenly fell to the ground. He landed on his back. Finn could've sworn he heard his spine crack. Finn stood up and stretched out his back. It wasn't broken, luckily.

Amanda stepped out from behind the tree. Finn sighed with relief.

"Amanda." Finn said. "I'm so glad to see you."

Amanda didn't look as happy to see Finn. She snapped a branch off the tree and threw it at Finn. Finn ducked as the stick zipped by where his head used to be.

"What was that for?" Finn asked. Finn stepped closer to Amanda. "What's wrong?"

"You should know!" Amanda exclaimed.

Finn was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

Amanda grabbed a rock from the base of the tree and threw it at Finn. Finn breathed out and tried to turn all clear. The rock collided with his ribs. Finn looked at the rock dumbfounded.

"The needle we pricked you with had a stimulant that increased your heartbeat by just a smidge, but it is just enough to stop you from going 'all clear'." Amanda said. She kicked Finn to the ground.

Finn sprung back to his feet. He backed away from Amanda.

"I don't want to fight." Finn said.

"I do." Amanda said as she swung her fist at Finn. "You tried to kill me!"

"Are you crazy?" Finn shouted, dodging Amanda's attack.

"Maleficent told me everything!" Amanda yelled. She did a roundhouse kick to Finn's side.

The kick knocked the wind out of Finn. "That explains it."

Amanda stopped for a brief moment. "What do you mean?"

"Amanda," Finn said softly. He took her arm and looked her in the eye. "Maleficent lied to you."

"NO!" Amanda shouted in denial. She pulled away from Finn. "She protected me from _you_!"

"Overtakers are evil." Finn yelled. Amanda swung at him. He ducked. "We're the good guys."-She took another swing-"You're one of us!"

Amanda was so confused that tears streamed down her face. She slapped Finn across the face. He staggered backwards.

"Stop it!" Amanda screamed. "Stop deceiving me!"

Finn pulled Amanda close to him. "In addition to all that, I love you."

Finn leaned into Amanda and kissed her.

**~ Amanda POV ~**

Memories flooded back to Amanda. The day on the beach, The nights at Disney, Finn. Amanda held Finn close. She knew he could tell that the real Amanda was back.

Amanda released Finn and looked into his brown eyes. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I slapped you, and kicked you, and threw a rock at you."

"It's no problem." Finn said. "By the way, we probably should go save the others."

"Good idea." Amanda agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! Thanks for all the support you've been giving. I'd like to give a shout out to Joan Little, Water Bolt, KingdomKeepers116, KingdomKeeper4ever, and nanaerty. Anyways, this is not the last chapter. I'm planning on writing an epilouge. Tell me if you have any ideas.**

**Chapter 5**

**~ Finn POV ~**

Finn ran with Amanda back to Maelstrom. They hopped aboard a ship, but avoided the restraint. The boat lurched forward. Amanda grabbed Finn's hand to keep her balance. She immediately recoiled. Amanda smiled as her face turned a rosy hue.

The ship climbed up a little hill. Finn noticed something. The narrator's voice over the speaker wasn't playing. That, or Finn was completely hypnotized by a shimmering light projecting onto Amanda's face.

"Why aren't the speakers working?" Amanda asked. Her eyes widened. "Oh-no!"

Amanda jumped out of the boat and sprinted away. Finn followed after her.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled. "Come back!"

Amanda stopped in her tracks. Finn came up from behind her. Amanda pointed Finn in the direction of the viking ship. Finn could see that Willa, Philby, Maybeck, and Charlene was tied up in the ship.

Finn pulled Amanda behind some trees. Finn watched as vikings surrounded the front of the ship. Amanda stepped on a branch accidentally. Finn concealed her farther into the trees. Finn could hear footsteps running towards them.

Finn slipped along the trees, dragging Amanda with him. He tried to make as little noise as possible. Amanda pulled back on him. He fell backwards.

"I see her." Amanda whispered. "I remember what she planned."

"What?" Finn asked. "What did she plan?"

Amanda ignored Finn. She sneaked behind the hut and peaked around the corner. Finn followed behind her. He peered around the corner with Amanda. The vikings were putting styrofoam rocks, cloth, and paper at the base of the ship.

"Maleficent is going to set the boat on fire with the others on board." Amanda whispered to Finn.

"Is there anything we can do?" Finn asked.

"I could do it." Amanda said. "But you still can't go 'all clear'. You'd be killed by the vikings."

Finn searched around for something that could help him. He picked up an axe and showed it to Amanda.

"Too noticeable." Amanda said softly.

Finn picked up a bow and studied it. A light bulb turned on in Finn's head. He took out Amanda's needle and put it in the bow.

"If this needle knocked me out last time then it can knock them out." Finn said.

Finn pulled back on the bow. He aimed at the shoulder of a nearby viking. Finn released the needle. It silently whizzed through the air. The needle injected the viking. He fell heavily. Amanda quickly levitated him before he hit the ground. She didn't want him to be heard by the others. Amanda gently set him down in one of the passing ships.

Finn did the same thing with the other three vikings. Then he aimed for Maleficent.

Amanda tapped Finn's shoulder. Finn turned around to her. Amanda pointed towards the viking thrashing through the fake trees. Finn had a hard time aiming. When he released the needle it hit the viking's neck. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell hard. Amanda caught him just in time and levitated him to the passing ship.

Finn turned back to where Maleficent was. He took out another needle and aimed.

Maleficent wasn't there.

"Hurry!" Finn hissed at Amanda. "We have to run for it!"

Finn took off towards the huge boat. Amanda reached out to grab Finn. She missed his collar by a thread.

"Finn, no!" Philby called out. "It's a trap!"

Finn felt scorching heat burn his back. He immediately stopped, dropped, and rolled. Suddenly, Finn was pinned to the floor by a viking. Finn tilted his head towards the roof of the display house. Maleficent stood tall there. The viking yanked Finn off the ground. He held Finn's hands behind his back.

"You don't look a day over 52." Finn told Maleficent.

Maleficent sneered at Finn and his quirky remark. She directed the viking towards the ride.

The viking tied Finn's wrists with some rope together and walked him towards the passing boat. Finn felt the viking's boot kick his back. Finn fell face first into the boat.

**~ Amanda POV ~**

Amanda watched as Finn sailed off into the next scene. She doubted that she could beat Maleficent alone. Amanda looked down at her feet in despair. A sword rested at her feet. Amanda levitated it up into her hand. Then an idea hit Amanda.

Amanda levitated the sword just a little bit off the ground. She slowly moved it towards the huge boat that her friends were in. Amanda was going to cut them loose.

"I'd think he'd get better at this over time." Maleficent said in her raspy voice. "Finn is more pathetic than he was three years ago."

Amanda felt her whole body heat up. How dare that hag say that! Amanda flipped the sword around. Amanda's blood boiled. Her mind strayed away from her friends and the boat. All she could think of was Maleficent.

Amanda sent her sword spiraling towards Maleficent. Maleficent reflected the sword. It crashed against the wall near Amanda's head.

Amanda yanked the sword out of the wall and ran for the viking ship.

"Silly girl." Maleficent sighed. "You never know when to quit, do you?"

Maleficent threw a fireball at Amanda. Amanda ducked. The fireball hit the base of the viking ship. The kindling turned into a huge fiery inferno. Amanda could see Willa and Charlene's eyes widen.

"I just realized something." Charlene gasped. "I'm never going to model Antonio Vanuli's new sundress now!"

"Can you stop thinking about clothes for _one_ second?" Willa asked.

"Well, maybe you didn't know that Sylvia Lion is going to be there!" Charlene shouted.

"Ladies, you're both pretty. Let's get back to the situation at hand." Philby said.

"I'm going to get you guys out of there!" Amanda said.

Maleficent threw a fireball at Amanda. She blocked it with her sword. The sword grew scorching hot. Amanda dropped it. The sword sizzled as it hit a puddle.

Amanda looked from the fire to the water carrying the boats into the next room. She focused on the water.

Maleficent hurled another large fireball at Amanda. Amanda whipped the water out in front of her, extinguishing the fireball. Amanda was astonished at the wall of water in front of her. She knew it would douse the fireball but she didn't know the water would be so powerful.

Amanda spun the water around and sent it towards the viking ship. It crashed loudly against the wood. Charlene, Willa, and Philby coughed out water.

"Why is my back wet?" Maybeck asked. "I told you all to go to the bathroom _before _we came."

Amanda leaped up onto the ship and went straight to her friends. She tugged on the ropes.

"Hey." Philby said. "We've already tried that."

Amanda saw Maleficent conjuring up another fireball. Amanda tried biting the ropes. Maleficent chucked the fireball at Amanda.

"MOVE!" Amanda screamed at Philby.

Philby quickly shifted away from Amanda. At the last moment, when the fireball was inches away from Amanda, she ducked. The fireball zipped past Amanda's head and burned the ropes. The flames licked at the rope and turned them to ashes.

Maleficent could see that she was in trouble. She set fire to the fake trees, house, and, basically, the whole room.

"If you don't mind, Kingdom Keepers." Maleficent said. "I think I'll be going."

Amanda sneered at Maleficent. With a swish of her cape Maleficent fled Maelstrom. Sprinklers went off and lit out the flames.

"Why would she set fire to the place when she knew the sprinklers would put it out?" Charlene asked.

"It was only a diversion." Willa said. "We couldn't touch her if fire was separating us."

"Then let's go get her." Charlene said.

"She's gone." Amanda said. "It's no use."

"I wouldn't think that."

Amanda looked over her shoulder. Finn stood at the threshold of the room. Behind him was Maleficent, unconscious. A needle was sticking out of her neck.

"Finn!" Amanda exclaimed. She rushed over to him and thrust herself into his arms. "I thought you were gone."

"She underestimated me." Finn said. "And I also found an extra needle to cut my wrists free."

Amanda hugged Finn. Then all of the Kingdom Keepers went out of Maelstrom to avoid the Firefighters. Amanda went behind a tree and found the remote. She went over to the others.

"Promise you'll keep in touch." Willa told Philby.

"I swear." Philby promised. "Maybe we could spend a little time together after I get through with the technical institute."

"And when I'm done with my college." Willa said. She handed Philby her phone number. "I'm free to talk at lunch and after six."

Willa gave Philby a tiny kiss on the cheek and then headed over to Finn.

"You'll be at the modeling show tomorrow?" Charlene asked.

"Absolutely." Maybeck said. "I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity." He imagined what it would be like to watch those sexy girls strut in irresistible, skinny clothing.

"You do realize that the models are me and a bunch of other men, right?"

Maybeck's fantasy shattered. "Yeah… Right."

All the Kingdom Keepers huddled up.

"When security and Firefighters get here Maleficent will be taken away." Finn said. "This might be our last time here after hours. Let's hope that it is."

Everyone linked arms as Finn pressed the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Epilogue

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry the epilogue took so long. I ran into a few troubles with it. Now I have decided to make a sequel, kinda. This one is going to be called 'Dragged into it'. Finn and Amanda have a daughter, Mira, and Mira finds out her parents were DHIs. But what happens when she finds out what happens after hours at the place where dreams come true? I'm hoping this new story will be good and I hope you all will review and read it. BUT, I don't know if I should post the new story. Please review if I should! Anyways, here is the epilogue.**

**Epilogue**

**~ 2033 ~**

Mira rushed downstairs with a poster in her hands.

"Dad!" Mira called.

"What's the matter?" Mira's dad asked.

Mira unfolded the glossy poster. It was a picture of the DHI, Finn Whitman, from 2010.

"Dad, why haven't you ever told me you were a DHI?" Mira asked.

"I never thought you'd be interested." Finn said. "Besides, it's all in the past."

"You kidding?" Mira exclaimed. "You're, like, famous!"

Amanda came into the living room with a pitcher of lemonade. Amanda saw Mira and the poster she was clinging to. Amanda's smile faded.

"Mira?" Amanda said. "Mommy needs to talk with Daddy for a minute."

Mira nodded and fluttered her eyelashes. Her huge smile had just a twinge of insanity. She looked like a psycho fan.

"Alone." Amanda said.

Mira snapped out of her daze and skipped out of the room. Amanda could hear Mira dialing on the phone and screeching at her friend, Haley, about the poster.

Finn smiled at Amanda. Amanda gave a small smile back.

"I'm worried that she might find out." Amanda said. "We can't let her find out anything more. It could put her in danger."

"Maleficent and the Overtakers are taken care of." Finn told Amanda.

"No, Finn." Amanda said. "They came back once. They can come back again. I'm not letting my daughter get caught up in that."

"Amanda." Finn said. He wrapped Amanda in his arms.

"We can't let her find out!" Amanda said again.

Mira stepped away from the door. What were her parents hiding from her? Mira saw Amanda walking towards the kitchen where she was. Mira scurried upstairs and hid behind a wall. She hoped her mom couldn't see her.

Mira heard a buzzing sound coming from her parents' room. She peered through the slightly open door. Her dad's phone was vibrating. He was getting a text.

Mira unlocked Finn's phone to see that the text was from Philby. Mira liked Philby, and his wife Willa. They had a son about Mira's age. His name was Andy. Mira fancies him.

"She's back." Mira read. Mira texts back to Philby, pretending to be Finn. "Who?"

"Maleficent_._" Philby texted back. "The Overtakers took Andrew!"

Mira felt shock paralyze her body. She dropped the phone, making a loud thump as it landed.

"Mira?" Amanda called up the stairs. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mom!" Mira answered. "I'm fine!"

But Mira knew she wasn't. She might not know what was going on, but she needed to find out.

Mira searched through her dad's desk drawers. There was some sort of remote and a quill. Mira thought that anything that was abnormal was probably what she needed.

The phone buzzed again.

Mira picked it up expecting to see Philby contacting Finn. It wasn't.

"Hello, Finn." Mira read. "If you want to see your friend's son again, bring the quill to the top of Cinderella's castle. The clock is ticking. See you soon."

Mira put down the phone gently. Everything seemed to be going back and forth. It was happening so fast, and she didn't even know what was _happening._

Mira only knew that she needed to go to Disney World.

**The End?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think<strong>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
